With the improvement of people's living standard, people pay more and more attention to the details of living, especially in personal health care and personal hygiene, so people have higher requirement on shoes cleaning (including deodorizing, degerming, dehumidifying). According to prior shoes with ozone sterilizing function, the sterilizing unit is fixed on the shoes, and is used only for this shoe and cannot be used for other shoes. That is to say, when this pair of shoes is broken, the deodorizing unit is also discarded. This causes a waste of resource and a limitation of usage degree. In addition, prior product produces ozone continuously, i.e. the product always produces ozone once the product is started. This may cause that the ozone exceeds the allowed limit in some area. The ozone, once exceeding the allowed limit, is harmful to human body, and detriment to the user's health, and also wastes energy and resources.